


Something Like That

by blitzturtles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Damian stops a few feet short of his bedroom door when he realizes it’s open. He knows, like he knows the back of his hand, that he had closed it before leaving for patrol. He pushes it open fully with one hand while the other reaches for the batarang stored in the sole of his shoe.





	Something Like That

Damian stops a few feet short of his bedroom door when he realizes it’s open. He knows, like he knows the back of his hand, that he had closed it before leaving for patrol. He pushes it open fully with one hand while the other reaches for the batarang stored in the sole of his shoe. 

Titus’ head comes up lazily, and he blinks his eyes at Damian with all the alarm and concern that only the dead could muster. The head of hair and somewhat humanoid shape on top of him doesn’t move in the slightest, but Damian recognizes the lump instantly. No one else would sleep in such a contorted position, and they certainly wouldn’t do it on hardwood floors with any degree of success.

Damian replaces the batarang and makes his way over to the two. He debates what to do next. He could wake Dick up, but he’s not sure if that’s a good idea. He doesn’t yet know why he’s here, and the tension he can see in the line of Dick’s shoulders doesn’t help as much as one might think it ought to. There are plenty of reasons for Dick to be wound up.

He doesn’t get a chance to evaluate his options before Dick is groaning. His eyes blink open slowly, and he seems to have a certain amount of difficulty with peeling his lids apart. He reaches his hands up to wipe at them and his cheeks, which Damian finds peculiar. Not that the entire situation can’t be summed up as such.

Dick nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes Damian is there. “Shit!” He breathes, eyes wide and staring.

“Really, Grayson?” Damian asks with a hint of amusement in his voice, “You were trained better than that.”

Dick shrugs at the light ribbing. He doesn’t have anything to fire back with. That would require his brain to be a little more cooperative than it’s been all day.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Damian asks with a frown. It’s not Dick’s presence that he minds; it’s the lack of… _anything_ that makes the man who he is. The lack of general alertness to the point of allowing himself to fall into a deep enough sleep to be snuck up on (and Damian hardly counts walking into his room as ‘sneaking’.) The lack of biting response that usually digs the hole deeper. The lack of a long-winded explanation aimed specifically at Damian for no other reason than to irritate him. 

Dick offers another shrug. “Long day, I guess.”

“Which is why you’re in my room?”

“Something like that.”

Damian’s frown deepens then. Dick hasn’t met his gaze since he’d been startled, and Damian might have bought the ‘long day’ excuse if Dick weren’t looking quite so miserable. Sure, he had bloodshot eyes and bags to accompany them, and he had clearly been tired enough to sleep on the floor… But none of that explains the aura that’s rolling off of Dick in waves.

“Bed,” Damian says, pointing toward the oversized mattress and making his tone as firm as possible.

Dick goes with only a bit of hesitation. Titus follows with far less.

Damian kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed after the two, much to Dick’s apparent surprise. Damian ignores it and decides on taking a risk by wrapping his arms around Dick.

The reaction is instant. Dick buries his face against Damian’s neck, and there’s a touch of wetness against his skin. Titus climbs half on top of the two of them, which gets a small, somewhat wet laugh out of Dick. 

They stay like that for what seems like hours. Dick doesn’t volunteer anything, and Damian doesn’t pressure it out of him. The tears evaporate eventually, and Dick relaxes enough that they’re eventually replaced by drool. Damian would be irritated if he weren’t so relieved.


End file.
